Blurred
by y u m e m i . g a . o k a
Summary: "What he cannot handle is the dark fusion's lust. It coils in insidious tendrils around his own, until the edges are blurred and he no longer knows what the demon wants and what he wants." Yuri struggles with and fails to contain Nox's lust for Kurando. Yaoi, Yuri x Kurando.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Shadow Hearts: Covenant_ or any of the characters, and this piece of fanfiction is for the sole purpose of entertainment.

**Pairing: **Yuri x Kurando  
**Genre: **dark, smut  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Words: **1859**  
****Warnings: **homosexuality, explicit sexual content, incest, language

**A/N: **What can I say? I have a rampant imagination when it comes to the effects of soul fusion. Also, Kurando makes me go _mmph_ and I imagine he has the same effect on Yuri.

* * *

**Blurred**

Yuri is pretty sure there is something very wrong with him. Or at least his judgment.

He always figured it'd happen sooner or later—that one of his fusions would become too strong, become too integrated with his soul, and start _influencing_ his thoughts. He just doesn't expect it to be so soon, and certainly not him. He was sort of hoping maybe it'd be Radeus that influenced him, gave him a little more moral fiber and some good judgment. Hell, he'd even settle with that pompous pyromaniac Barbaria. But not Nox. The last thing he is prepared to handle is the idea that Nox represents a significant part of his soul, and it certainly doesn't sit well in his stomach.

Neither do all the strange sensations that seem to wrack him nowadays. He can really do without the bloodlust that Nox constantly feels. It makes his gut curl in on itself in an uncomfortable knot, a surge of dark energy soaring up his spine whenever Nox laughs into the deep recesses of his mind, making him think of shredded flesh and crushed bones. But he can still handle it. What he cannot handle is the dark fusion's lust. It coils in insidious tendrils around his own, until the edges are blurred and he no longer knows what the demon wants and what _he_ wants. And that is disturbing.

It is even more disturbing that he now thinks about his cousin in all sorts of un-cousinly ways.

He finds himself lying awake at night and staring at the sleeping boy across the room. He never minded sharing a room with Kurando before, but ever since these disturbing desires started up, he dreads their sleeping arrangements. Usually, he tries to drink himself into a stupor beforehand. Sometimes it works and he passes out before his thoughts can run amok, but generally the end result leaves him sitting crouched on the mattress and gazing across the room at Kurando's sleeping form. Nox whispers ceaselessly into his ear nowadays; supplies his mind with images oh so delicious that he can't help but be affected. He finds himself staring all too often at the part of Kurando's lips, imagining what they would be like, glossy with saliva and trembling as a breathless moan passes through. And then he'd spend the rest of the night feeling rather ambivalent, trying to fend off images of Kurando's mouth wrapped slick and hot around his cock while half welcoming them as lust coils tightly at the bottom of his stomach.

Late nights are not good for Yuri.

Tonight is no different. He leans against the cool wall by his bed, eyes lidded as he holds his nightly vigil. Kurando never sleeps without his sword. He oft wonders how the boy manages to not slice his face open on the blade that can't be more than two inches from him. Perhaps it is a stroke of good luck that Kurando is not a restless sleeper or else he'd be missing something important. And then Nox would surge up, sending a thrill of _hotneedwant_ down his very core while images of Kurando getting far too intimate with the sword hilt plague his mind.

But maybe tonight _is_ different. Yuri is antsy—no, _Nox_ is antsy, and Yuri is certainly feeling the effects of the demon's agitation. Lust is thick in his lungs, choking him as it thrums through his body, and he _wants_, wants so badly he can scarcely keep the shaking out of his fingers. He is confused, no longer sure whether his dark desires are the repercussions of Nox's influence. Because even when Nox is dormant, he looks at Kurando with sinister eyes and he is almost alarmingly certain this is his own warped lust now.

And right now, he is having trouble keeping his eyes off of the curve of Kurando's shoulder. His collar bone juts out in a sharp line, and the shadows are trapped beneath at the hem of his sleep robe. It is traditional and so very Japanese, made of light linen and tied loosely at the waist. Yuri stares at the bare patch of skin stretched across Kurando's sternum, at the slim, white calf peeking out from beneath the sheets, and wants him, _oh god_, he wants him to the point of aching.

_Take him_, Nox hisses into his mind and he shakes his head, fighting the jump in his limbs in the direction of his sleeping cousin. _He won't even wake until it's too late. _And despite his internal protests, he finds himself looming over Kurando's sleeping form, trembling fingers reaching out for skin: smooth tempting _fresh_ skin.

All it takes is a brush of fingertips and Kurando is stirring, not even letting out a sleepy moan as red eyes, hazy and unfocused, open in his direction, and he finds himself with a blade pressed against his side. Yuri has the sense to pull his hands back from their incriminating position by the boy's chest, his entire body red hot with shame and Nox hissing, _Take him now, now, make him yours, spread him wide._ Yuri hopes and hopes that his heart isn't thudding audibly and that Kurando is too sleepy to notice the raging erection mere inches from his body, but _fuck_, all he really wants to do is shove the boy into the sheets and fuck him raw.

The wary glint in Kurando's hazy eyes fades when he realizes who he is looking at, and he lets out a husky sigh that makes Yuri's blood boil as he relaxes against the mattress. "Yuri… what're you doin'?" is the mumbled inquiry as he withdraws the sword, and it takes exactly three calming breaths before Yuri can reply. Because the way Kurando has turned his head exposes the pale column of his neck, and Yuri is fighting a losing battle against the urge to sink his teeth into the soft flesh.

"Nothing," he finally manages through clenched teeth as he turns away, catching himself just as he makes a downward dive towards the exposed skin. "Thought you were having a nightmare."

Kurando blinks sleepily at him before shrugging a slim shoulder, snuggling back into the sheets as slumber tugs once more at his limbs. "Mm… is'at all?"

"Yeah. Just go back to sleep."

The moment Kurando's breathing evens, Yuri flees from the room, running out of the hotel and into the crisp night air. He is dizzy with lust and shaking, shaking so badly that beating the wall does nothing to clear his mind, and Nox snickers gleefully in his ear.

* * *

When it finally happens, he summons Nox so that he doesn't have to face himself.

Kurando is exactly as he imagined, but so much better. He thrashes beneath him in the most erotic fashion, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Nox fucks him in the glove of his body, and he can push away the guilt by convincing himself it was all Nox: Nox's desire, Nox's actions, Nox's fault. And he rests in his denial as Kurando gasps sharply beneath him, body spasming around his cock as he comes violently, back arching and hands scrabbling for a shred of intimacy against the skin of Nox's back—his back.

Nox retreats afterwards and Yuri ducks his head, apologizing beneath his breath as he tries to pull out as gently as possible, hoping that Kurando doesn't realize he's absolutely thrumming with flushed satisfaction, the dark desire sated for now. But he can't hide the remnants of his erection, and he turns away as quickly as possible, hoping his cousin will come to a logical conclusion about overpowering soul fusions.

* * *

The second time, he tries to pull the same trick, but Nox is a twisted fucker with different plans.

Kurando is pressed face-first into the mattress, panting shallowly when he is abruptly thrust back into his body. And he stills in absolute horror at being _him_, of not having the luxury to blame Nox for his actions. But Kurando's appetite has been whetted, and he moans wantonly beneath him as he urges him not to stop, don't stop, oh god don't stop. And Yuri can't hold back the bestial groan that falls from his lips as he tightens his grip on Kurando's hips, fucking him with wild abandon. And it is mind-blowing how good Kurando feels around him, so much better than experiencing the ghost of touch through the fusion. Nox's own lust twines with his own, and his abdomen is filling painfully with tension, so he releases it through the sharp jab of his hips, pushes it into his cousin's all-too-willing body.

Kurando tears at the sheets even after he comes, as if the aftershocks of release are too strong for him to handle, his lithe frame trembling beneath Yuri. His whimpers and moans are trapped in Yuri's ears, and the sound is so arousing it makes his cock twitch back to life inside the other's body. When Kurando rolls over, he stares up at Yuri with unreadable eyes, and Yuri is overwhelmed by the urge to run once more—but he doesn't. Instead, he traces his fingers over a rather vicious-looking bite mark he left on his cousin's shoulder and murmurs, "You said 'don't stop,'" as if it answers everything.

* * *

The third time, Kurando approaches him.

Yuri is trying his damned hardest to sleep, to ignore the slender body just two yards from him and Nox's insidious suggestions. He doesn't pay much mind as he hears Kurando shift in bed, but is certainly taken aback when he feels a palm press gently between his shoulder blades. He rolls over and looks inquisitively up at his cousin who is wearing the same unreadable expression as last time, and the very last thing he expects is for Kurando to climb onto the bed and straddle him. But he does, and soon Yuri is sucking in sharp breaths as Kurando guides a hand beneath his robe and up a slim thigh. Kurando moans sweetly when he wraps his hand around hot flesh, rocking against his touch and sending paralyzing desire down Yuri's body.

His cousin's mouth is even hotter than he ever expected, wet and velvety around the head of his cock, and he shudders in his very soul as he pulls at whisper-fine hair. Kurando blends into a blur of white-hot desire, all long limbs and youthful energy and absolutely _forbidden_—and perhaps that is what causes the unbearable need to swell within his chest, a dense knot pressing tight against his wind pipe and ethics. As Yuri buries himself inside the other in one hasty thrust, he can feel a surge of dark complacency and he realizes that Nox is gloating. But he can't bring himself to care, not when he has Kurando straddled over his lap, wanton and gasping and _his_, all his.

When Kurando comes, it is his name he moans, and something inside Yuri snaps at the sound. It sends whiplash throughout his system and, when he can't feel Radeus' presence later that night, he's sure it was the last of his sanity.


End file.
